Talk:Destroy The Bastard
Why I think that Kane was president of Bosnia at the time In Command and Conquer, Bosnia's government is described as In Transition which is only also used in regard to the government of Nigeria which at the time had been just deposed by GDI. However Bosnia has been under the control of Nod for some time. At the same time Bosnia's militery power is described as ?, which presumably means that the GDI doesn't have a classifaction for how the Bosnian army is organised. It doesn't say none, which would be a valid classifaction for some countries which don't have armies. Taken together it would appear that the army of Bosnia at the time *is* the core Brotherhood forces, hence the ?. The arrangement doesn't appear in the GDI classifications because it is novel and unique. In the same fashion Kane has not appointed an actual government for Bosnia yet, so it's government classifaction is thus "in Transition". Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 18:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) So, it's a speculation - with no canonical basis. Kane would have no need to take Bosnian president's chair since he is already "on a higher level" having absolute power over those loyal to Brotherhood. Considering that Nod is in control of at least several countries it is fairly more logical to assume that Kane just appointed some puppet government answering to him as a global Nod leader. Terran Ghost (talk) 19:20, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :Bosnia and Herzegovina in the real world never had presidents. There is only an entity called the Presidency, consisted of one Bosniak, one Croat and one Serb. Besides, Kane did not have to be president of a country in order to control it. Sheldonist (yell!) 19:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :It's likely that the Tiberium Universe Bosnia is a completely different place, because there was no Communist Yugoslavia and the Capitalist Yugoslavia might well have seperated more amicably similar to the way that Czechslovakia seperated into Czech Republic and Slovakia. But alternatively Nod probably stamped out whatever ethnic tensions existed as best it could. Probably that's why it's in power there, Nod helped stamp out the KLA equivilant in Kosovo, the Serbian and Croation ethno-nationalists in Bosnia and hence the governments of those places are indepted to Nod. :That would explain why Nod chose to place it's main temple in Sarejevo (twice). Nod is basically telling all the various Bosnian 'religions' that they are all Bosnians not Serbs or Croatians or Muslim Bosnians and they have placed the Temple there as a powerful symbol of 'Unity, Brotherhood and Peace'. :But the questions remain. Why is the government still Transitional and why is Bosnia's militery described as ?. If the country has no militery then that wouldn't be ?, so it has be that there is a special arrangement going on here which is unique and doesn't fall under any established categorisation. :Now Anton Slavik is apparantly Bosnian Serb by origin, perhaps then the unique arrangement is that the core of the Black Hand was actually originally the various Bosnian forces, which were placed under Gideon Raveshaw and then they were indoctinated to be essentially de-ethnicised or disbanded (and probably executed). That makes Nod Bosnia a giant social experiment, is it truly possible to truly eradicate ethnic divisions in a nation and create Unity, Brotherhood and Peace. Thus Bosnia to the GDI both has an army (the Black Hand) and doesn't have an army (the Black Hand is international), so the GDI is flumuxed as to how to classify it. That would also explain why the government is Transitional, the experiment isn't over yet, until Nod is satisfied that it has forged a unified singular Bosnian and development of the political situation towards a new constitional arrangement would threaten Unity, Brotherhood and Peace as it would provide a pretext for ethnic conflict. :It is also why I thought Kane being that transitional president makes sense since any normal foreigner would be resented, while placing any particular Bosnian on the throne would be seen as showing a preference while having 3 presidents like the RL situation would establish division. It might also be why Kane has to be in Bosnia and can't just run off to Africa. The battle of Sarajevo is actually the final element of the experiment, an epic battle against a foreign non-southslavic enemy faught in the capital of Bosnia defending a very symbol of Unity, Brotherhood and Peace is intended to forge a national myth. :Slayer of Cliffracers (talk) 21:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC)